


FUBAR

by wicked_lovely21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Good Brother Gabriel, Good Brother Sam Winchester, M/M, Mute Castiel, Past Abuse, Punk Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_lovely21/pseuds/wicked_lovely21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, the punk rocker with spiked, multicolored hair and two lip rings. Castiel, the awkward loner with a personality ranging on the autism spectrum. They meet. Families clash and loyalties are questioned. People die and some are born. But in the end, everything is still Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fog

_Violins playing in the distance. Fog surrounding him. Dean looked around trying to see where he is but the fog is too dense. All he can see are vague shapes of trees that are somehow moving around each other in time with the music like some strange rehearsed dance. Dean's breathing quickened as he finally found a semi-visible area. He started to run to it when one of the tree's roots shot out and tripped him up causing him to fall off the edge of a cliff he didn't even realize was there. Falling and falling and-_

Dean shot out of bed gasped and sweating, his heart beating a mile a minute, dizzy with the still there feeling of falling down the rabbit hole. Shakily Dean rubbed a hand down his face and turned toward to clock. 5:50 am. Awesome, 10 minutes earlier than scheduled. Dean sighed and got out of bed, shuffling towards the shower.

He used to get up 10 minutes before school started, back when he was the star of the football team and a notorious ladies man. Now-a-days though he tended to get up extra early so he had time for fixing his hair, make-up, and clothes. Until recently, his hair was a dirty blonde, now it was most likely to be any color from the rainbow and once it actually was a rainbow. At the moment he was favoring red but that could change any time. He also was in the habit of adding a little (or a lot) of eye liner to his eyes. _Guy liner is was they call it but whatever._

A year ago, he wouldn't have dared touched the stuff, too focused on putting on a show of being the alpha, stereotypical male to do what he actually wanted. But after his dad kicked him out for being romantically and sexually inclined towards both guys and girls, Dean decided that no one's opinions really mattered bar Sammy's. Sure, sometimes he still got a little upset at the looks people gave him, but that didn't mean he was about to change. With his spiked, multicolored hair, lip rings, and make-up he was happier than he had ever been.

After getting ready for his first day of junior year, Dean went to the kitchen to cook breakfast for Sam. He was surprised at first when Sam said he was going to move with Dean instead of staying with their father but he didn't deny him. He admitted that he would have been lost without Sam by his side, and even though money was a stretch, they still managed. Actually, with the new job working at The Roadhouse owned by a couple, Ellen and Bobby, Dean expected that they would live comfortably and still be able to put some money away for Sammy to go to Stanford like he always wanted. _Kids a fucking genius. Don't know how he does it._

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Dean scrambled some eggs and put jam on some toast. Just as he was finishing putting orange juice into a glass, Sam came tumbling down the stairs. _Damn. The kid is a walking injury. Wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't so tall and skinny but that just added to his incoordination._ Dean stifled a laugh as he saw Sam almost bust his ass. Sam just gave him his patented Bitch Face #10 like he knew what Dean was thinking, which caused Dean's barely concealed laughter to become louder.

"Come on, Sammy. It's too early in the morning for your bitchiness. It's not my fault you're like a moose on ice skates," Dean said with laughter while setting down Sam's plate and drink down on the table. Sam got red in the face at Dean’s comment and grit his teeth. "Just because me and gravity aren't on the best of terms doesn't mean you can-"

"Damn, Sammy calm down. What's got your panties in a twist, huh?" Dean was looking at his little brother, knowing that something has got him more fired up than Dean laughing at him. "Sam, just tell me what's got you all anxious." Sammy sighed and looked at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world, "I'm nervous. What if I fall down in front of the entire school? Human beings are the worst kind of creatures. It's my first year and I don't know what to expect. What if I don't make any friends? What if…"

Dean sat down next to Sammy at the table as his voice faded out, "Sam everything is going to be fine. It's just high school. And you're a likable guy. You'll make friends I promise. If anyone fucks with you just tell me and I'll straighten everything out." It wouldn't be the first time Dean's had to rough someone up for making Sammy upset. He was a little overprotective when it came with his little brother. Sam looked up from the table, "You're sure?"

Dean smirked and ruffled Sam's hair, "Of course I'm sure, Sammy. You're going to be great. Think of all the learning you love so much, you little nerd." Dean laughing out right at the look Sam had on his face. _I swear, kids a fucking nerd. At least he didn’t turn out like me._


	2. Staring

Castiel woke like he did every day, to his brother Gabriel singing along loudly to some mind-numbingly repetitive song in their joint bathroom. Castiel sighed and rolled over to look at his clock. 7:00 am, _almost time to get ready for my first day_. He rolled back over to stare at his ceiling. _What if there are people like Naomi and Met at this school? Will we move again…? I don't want to move. This room has easy access to the roof and the moon is so easy to see from there and-_

"Cassie, come on lazy ass, get up. School's not going to wait for you!" Castiel yelped as a soaking wet washcloth was thrown at his face. He glared at the retreating figure of Gabriel then got up. He went about getting ready for his day all the while worrying what today will bring. On his way out the door, Castiel caught a look of himself in the mirror and stared. A pale, blue-eyed boy looked back at him from under a mess of black hair. His shirt slightly wrinkled but Castiel didn't care, it was comfortable. He wasn't there to draw any more attention than he undoubtedly will receive.

* * *

 

Castiel looked around once they got to the school. I _t's so different than Nevaeh High School._ Instead of a sharp exterior and the teachers to match, Lawrence High was all warm colors and teachers that looked passingly approachable. The student body, however, looked the same. All fake faces and painted smiles that hid what they were thinking, clothes that left nothing to be desired, and an air about them that just screamed, "Run or you will be sorry." Castiel remembered a song he overheard on his favorite station on Pandora and shuddered. _Gerard Way was definitely right. Teenagers scare the living shit out of me, too._

Castiel got out of the car slowly, hesitantly, and followed Gabriel to the main office. "Now Cassie, mother already informed the teachers of your situation, okay? So don't worry. And if anyone decides to give you shit about it then just tell me and I'll deal with them. Okay, Cassie?" Castiel looked at his brother with wide eyes and nodded, touching his brother on his hand with two fingers. "Aww, Cassie, I love you too. Have a good day. And don't forget you have a new phone now. Text me when you need me." Gabriel ruffled his hair and started towards his locker.

Since they already visited the school during the summer, they both had a vague since of where they were going and their schedules. Castiel headed to his first class and nervously sat down. After he pulled a notebook and a pen out of his leather messenger bag, Castiel looked around at the students in the class. _Everyone looks the same as Nevaeh High. But then again, everyone looks the same everywhere. I don't want another Naomi or Met… I just got free…_ Sighing, Castiel started drawing on his notebook while he waited for class to start.

Castiel flinched as the teacher came in, loudly and unexpectedly, and sat on the desk. He wasn't expecting someone like him in his class much less in the school system. His desk plate simply read “Chuck” and, from his appearance, that was understandable. He was dressed in a grey, tattered bathrobe, pajamas, and slippers. _Nevaeh teachers would never be caught dead in their house with that on. Why did the school board even allow him on campus?_ Castiel watched as "Chuck" looked around the class and spotted him, raising his eyebrows. "Well class, looks like we have a new student. I was expected a few after the summer. I'm so glad not to have the same class every fucking year. Why don't you come introduce yourself?"

Castiel was zoning out as his teacher kept talking about new kids being added to the school, but whipped his head up when his teacher addressed him directly. Chuck kept looking at him and said, "Come on, don't be shy. Get up here and introduce yourself. Or at least say your name…" Castiel was looking around at all the other kids staring at him. _Oh god… he wasn't told. How the fuck wasn't he told. Wait… calm down… it’s okay, I'll just text Gabe._

Castiel held up his finger as if saying "Hold on" which caused Chuck to look at him incredulously while he texting Gabriel to come to his classroom. Castiel starting biting his lip while he waited for Gabriel to show and tried not to look up from his desk. He felt everyone staring and he desperately wished that Gabe would get there quickly. Suddenly the door opened and Gabriel was standing there looking around at everyone staring at Castiel. He looked at the teacher and said with anger in his voice, "What seems to be the problem, sir. Didn't read your e-mail?"

Castiel sighed at Gabriel's lack of respect in his tone but he was used to it. Gabriel always did seem to have trouble with authority, and even more trouble with people that bothered Castiel. "Well no, I suppose I didn't, but what difference does that make to you? Who are you anyways?" said Chuck. "I'm Castiel's older brother, and if you read your e-mail like you were supposed to then this whole situation wouldn't even be happening right now!"

Castiel got up, recognizing Gabriel's tone and his increasingly tense posture, and went to his brother. He put three fingers on his hand now and looked at Gabriel pleadingly. Gabriel looked over at him and calmed down slightly. "My brother thinks it's okay and that you should ignore me. I'm sorry for being so disrespectful. But next time, read your fucking e-mail, Sir." Castiel sighed and put two fingers on Gabe's hand. "I love you, too Cassie," Gabriel whispered before he turned towards the class who were now staring at them like they were penguins flying over the Eiffel Tower. "Excuse my interruption. This is Castiel Novak. He's new, obviously. We just moved from New York. I'm his older brother Gabriel. What else…? He doesn't talk, so don't try. No he isn't broken, so don't try to fix him. He's smart as fuck, so don't treat him like he is stupid. And don't piss me off, because I have connections…"

Castiel stared at the floor during his brother's speech, he could feel everyone looking at him and it was making him nervous. Even Chuck was staring, which seemed very unprofessional, but based on his outfit, nothing about this man was professional. Castiel looked at Gabriel as he ended his speech and thanked him with a small tap to Gabe's shoulder.

Gabriel’s raged-filled eyes softened immediately after he felt the tap and he turned towards Castiel, "It's okay, bro, I got your back. Just try to have a good day, okay? I'll go talk to your other teachers real fast just in case any of them have a blatant disregard for their e-mail like this one seems to have. I'll see you a lunch. Love ya, Cassie." And with that, Gabriel walked out and Castiel sat back down at his desk. He stared at his desk until Chuck cleared his throat and shakily started the lesson. Castiel sighed heavily and tried to calm down. _I’m not looking forward to this year at all._


	3. Glaring

"Hey, Dean!" Dean looked up from his food and saw Sam sitting down across from him. "How's your first day going?" Sam started eating and said, "Well, it's going okay. Haven't really done much except going over the syllabus, which is boring by the way. Hey, did you hear about the new kid?"

Dean sighed and nodded. He heard during his period right before lunch. He didn't know what was up with the guy but apparently he was some kid who wasn’t exactly “normal” with an equally abnormal brother. _That translated to freak around here._ "Yea, I did. What's wrong with the guy?" Sam frowned and said, "Nothing is wrong with him. He just doesn't talk. Like at all. I heard that Chuck wasn't informed and tried to make him speak in front of the class. Dude freaked and called his brother to come do it for him. I don't know why he doesn't speak but Gabriel, his brother, won't let anyone ask. Says he has ‘connections’ whatever that means."

Dean continued eating after Sam informed him of the new kid. Suddenly he heard the noise level go down in the cafeteria, then everyone started whispering and pointing. Dean looked to the center of the commotion and saw a very short, brown-haired guy getting a lunch tray and another taller black-hair guy following behind him. The black-haired one was looking down and gripping his tray so tight that his knuckles were white. _Dude is going to break the fucking tray. Poor guy, looks scared shitless._

Just then, the shorter one turned towards everyone and flipped them off saying, "Oh fuck off. It's like you haven't ever seen new kids before." At that everyone shut up and just stared. _Damn, oompa loompa has balls._ Dean saw the taller one lift his head to quickly dart his eyes around the cafeteria. _His eyes are so BLUE_. The kid paled and took a step so he was more behind the shorter one. Dean barely heard the brown-haired guy say, "Don't do that, Cassie. It's okay. I'm right here."

Dean frowned and looked around trying to see what was scaring him. _He looks terrified. Maybe I should…_ Suddenly Dean stood up and heading over to them. Once he got there he nodded to the shorter one and said to the crowd, "Okay, everyone! Please, take a note of what this guy said and kindly Fuck Off!" The students slowly turned back towards their lunches, mumbling about "fucking Winchester." Dean sighed, used to everyone scared of him, and turned back to the two new kids. "My table is free if y'all want to come sit. It's just me and my brother."

Dean turned around then, not waiting for an answer, and headed back to Sammy who was smiling at him. "That was really nice, Dean. I was going to do something but you got up and I figured they would listen to you." Dean smiled and said, "Yeah, bitch. That's because I don't look like a princess, _Samantha._ " Sam just gave him a bitch face and muttered, "Jerk," while he watched the two guys hesitantly sit down at their table.

"Hey, thanks for that, man. I'm Gabriel, this is my brother Castiel." Dean just shrugged and started eating again. "It's cool, dude. No harm, no foul. Kids here can get fucking annoying on a regular day. But apparently some shit went down and now everyone has their eyes trained on blue-eyes over here." Gabriel smirked, "Oh nothing I can't handle. Cassie, on the other hand, hates confrontation. Right, bro."

Dean turned and finally got a good look at Castiel. _I think I'm scaring him._ He sighed as he saw Castiel staring at him with wide eyes. He ran a careful hand through his spiked up hair and frowned, "I think I'm freaking him out a little bit." Gabriel turned to him and his eyes widened a little bit like he just realized he was talking to a dude with eyeliner, a colored Mohawk, and multiple piercings. _I could be worse. Castiel could be running away screaming, "FREAK!"_

Dean growled a little bit as their shocked looks hadn't left their faces. "Oh whatever. I think it's time I told you to fuck off. I'm going to the library, Sammy. Meet me at the front of the school when you're ready to leave after classes get out." With that Dean rose, got rid of his tray, and headed to the library. It's not like it's any different from any other day. Harsh glares, and open-mouthed stares. _Yeah, everyone take a nice good look at the freak. Not like he doesn't care or anything. Thought with everyone going ape shit over him that the dude would be different. But no. Blue-eyes is like every other fucking person in the school._


	4. Spikes

Sam watched Dean leave then he turned towards Gabriel and Castiel. "What the fuck is wrong with you. He just saved your ass from everyone then you look at him and turn into ignorant, rat-nosed people just like all the other students at this school. Just because he wears eyeliner and has crazy hair does not give you the right to-"

Sam was well on his way to yelling out his righteous fury when Gabriel cut him off. "What? No! I wasn't- that's not why- oh fuck. I just wasn't expecting him to look like that. All I saw was hair and piercings when he came to scare everyone off. When I finally got a good look at him- I just… I wasn't expecting him to look like a fucking sex god, okay?!" Sam watched as Gabriel got progressively more flustered as he babbled.

"You're saying my brother made you go from a sarcastic idiot, to a love struck, drooling idiot. Seriously expect me to believe that?" Sam gave Gabriel one of his famous bitch faces then. _I'm not as stupid as he thinks I am. Just because I'm a freshman doesn't mean I don't know a few things._

"Well, Samsquatch. I don't think I was exactly drooling but yes. That's more or less what happened. Do you think he's angry? Will he, like, murder me in my sleep or something?" Sam just looked at Gabriel and tried not to punch him in the face, "No he's not angry. He’s fucking upset. He thought that, out of everyone, at least you and your brother wouldn't treat him like the fucking people of this god-forsaken town treats him."

Gabriel looked down at the table like it held all the secrets of the universe. Suddenly, he got up and motioned for Castiel to follow him, "Come on, Cassie. Let's go apologize to the man." Castiel followed his brother out after watching Sam get up and walk next to Gabriel. "I just want to make sure, Dean's okay," Sam said. Gabriel shrugged and led the way to the library.

Sam immediately found Dean in the window seat. "Umm... Guys I think it's best if y'all just wait back for a second. I need... never mind just don't come over." Sam saw Gabriel and Castiel look at him weirdly but he ignored them and headed towards Dean.

"Hey, Dean. Look they didn't mean it like that you know." Sam noticed Dean straighten up a bit but he didn't look at him. "Apparently, you left them- err Gabriel- speechless. Because ‘you look like a fucking sex god’. His words not mine." Sam saw Dean smirk and he sighed, relieved. He waved the other brothers over and leaned against the wall by the window.

"Dean-o, hey look man, I'm so sorry. That was fucking rude of me. If you want to punch me in the face or something, man, just do it. I definitely deserve it," Gabriel said in a rush. Dean just turned towards him, lifted his fist, and wound his arm back dramatically. He then placed a soft punch on Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel was staring at him with wide eyes when he lifted his fist but his face turned confused after Dean "punched" him. "Sorry, dude. I'm a lover, not a fighter," Dean said with a wink.

Gabriel laughed and turned towards Castiel, handing him a piece of paper and pen, knowing that his brother would want to apologize to Dean personally. Everyone waited as Castiel wrote quickly then handed the paper to Dean shyly. Dean read the note, his face going from calm to surprised. He turned towards Castiel, blushing, and nodded, "Yeah you’re forgiven. And umm… yeah, sure man. I guess. Go ahead."

Sam and Gabriel were confused and shocked when Castiel hesitantly ran his hand through the spikes in Dean's hair. "Cassie, what the fuck?" Castiel dropped his hand and blushed as he signed "I just wanted to see if they were soft or not. I've never seen anyone up close with spikes. I was curious…" Gabriel just shook his head at his brother and turned towards Dean, who was looking at Castiel strangely. "Are we good? I'm sorry for coming off as a dick back there. Seriously."

Dean looked at Gabriel for a few seconds, debating on what he should say. "Yeah. We're good." Dean then looked back at Castiel and said, "Cas, we're good, too." Dean saw Castiel smile and he smiled back.

Without thinking about it, he grabbed Castiel's hand and put it on his head, nuzzling into it a bit. "Don't stop." Sam smirked while Gabriel looked at Dean and Castiel like they were crazy, then he turned to Sam and mouthed, "What's happening?" Sam just shrugged and said, "Dean's like a cat. Dude practically purrs."


End file.
